Secretive Love
by Pseudohyper
Summary: This story is about five friends and love affairs of theirs and between them.


SECRETIVE LOVE  
  
This story is dedicated to Annika Wu, Andrea Chung and Katy Chen. May you three be pleased with this story.  
  
About Author!  
He wrote this story with all his might and his observations through his friends. He has no ability to write a story but he tried very hard to finish this booklet. He wants everyone to be happy with this story. This story was his second story written and the first one was titled "Title of love". He seems to be horrible and short-tempered but in reality, he is romantic and he's just finding the right person to deal with him in this way that who could tolerate and understand him. So, the usual word, Adieu.  
  
Who is who?  
Unpredictable, miserly, calm and strange were all the best words that could describe Ryan Wilson who possessed black eyes and hair. He was the only son and with no cousins. He was well known for his character at school and he did not hesitate to take revenge. He was good looking with poker- faced. His parents did not have time to look after him as they were struggling for life. What he was doing, eating, and dressing was known by his four friends, Cedric, Tommy, Andrea and Jessie. They all knew each other since they were kids.  
Cedric Johnson had a sister who was younger than him. He was fierce looking, short-tempered and had no patience but independence and had charismatic character. Nobody at school dared to bully his friends and sister and they were all afraid of him. He liked to play sports. He had the crew cut that accentuated his gigantic strong body and face. He spoke rudely sometimes but he never kept what he had said in his mind. As he looked like a gangster, absolutely he was not interested in learning.  
Cedric and Tommy's yearly promotions were all Andrea Carter attempts. Andrea was pretty but brave whose possessed a cherubic face. She rarely spoke but when she spoke, she went to the main point sometimes hurt someone's feeling. She loved secrets and she kept secrets tightly. She and Ryan were intelligent, bright and were included as best students of the school. She always tied her dark brown curly hair neatly with light color ribbons. Brown eyes of hers were the most attractive of all that she was famous for. She was the one Cedric found what love is! She also did not have sibling like Ryan and Tommy.  
Joker-looking Tommy Tyron was always grinning and nearly all the time he was entertaining his friends with jokes and his terrific imitations. He was an eloquent speaker as his parents were lawyers. He loved to spend a lot of money without knowledge of his parents and friends. His alternative ginger-colored hair was the one that made him look obviously funny. He was the main connection between his friends whenever or whatever they quarreled. And his biggest secret was that he knew Cedric loved Andrea and that he also loved Andrea. Overall he was richer than his friends.  
Jessie Orrick had got a beautiful face with blond hair that made her proud and flirting everywhere she went. She was fit and her body structure was so beautiful that made Andrea envy. She had got the character as Cedric, so that they often quarreled. She gave so many hopes to every boy who admired her. Overall she was just a heart breaker. She loved the way she was and she laid her interest mostly in the movements of Ryan, as she liked to tease her calm friend. But Jessie was sometimes the main character that Tommy made fun of. Jessie was born on the same day, same month and same year as Cedric.  
Annika Johnson was Cedric sister who is a total bookworm. Like brother, like sister, she was also short-tempered but not fierce looking. Failure in study at school was never in her list but her decision sometimes failed which was made absentmindedly. She spent her time mostly with books. She had got a childish character that nearly nobody knew. That is she likes to eat sweets.  
  
First Quarrel.  
17 years old five friends were one days sitting in the school canteen during the break-period. Ryan was following his routine by reading a book and writing notes and drawing beside his lunch box where Andrea was sitting beside him and revising her Chemistry note. Though Ryan and Andrea did not care, Tommy was still entertaining his friends with his old jokes but all the students in the canteen were paying attention to Tommy's jokes and laughing when Jessie burst out, "Aren't you bore of that stuffs? We're fed up. Stop your action unless you don't want me to slap you!"  
"Jessie, listen. If you don't want to look at me, you can just walk away and have your lunch outside the canteen. By walking like this your buddy will get bigger." Said Tommy amusingly. Everyone in the canteen busted out laughing at Tommy joke, which made Jessie face scarlet.  
"Cedric," yelled Jessie, "Tommy bullies me." Jessie made a face.  
"What?" Cedric murmured with his mouth full of roast potatoes. Looking annoyed and he said, " Why don't you two shut up and have your food quietly like Andrea and Ryan do. Fools!"  
"You giant. You think I'm like you, eating like pig in the canteen instead of your sty. I'm requesting you to help me and not asking you to lecture me." Squeaked Jessie flirting her hair that some freshmen from beside table gazed at her. She looked quiet pleased with that and her face changed when Tommy said, "Mummy, we're hungry!"  
"Chicks, be careful. I don't want to quarrel" Said Cedric after Tommy.  
"Enough, you two. What a shame that two men against a girl? You two are not gentlemen in my eyes like Ryan does anymore," said Andrea. Ryan was so deep into his book that he had not even heard what Andrea had just said. Both Tommy and Cedric fell quiet especially Cedric. Jessie made so many faces to both of them like a clown. Tommy moved to another table and told some jokes about a blond girl to a group of inquisitive freshmen after Andrea's speech.  
They all went up except Ryan after the bell rang to their Geography class, as no one wanted their witch like Professor Daphne to shout at their face when someone was late. Professor Daphne Dawn was the strictest professor in the school. They all were exhausted when they reached their Geography class and they realized that Ryan was not with them.  
"All right, who's late?" Said Professor Daphne.  
"Wilson, Ryan! Professor," yelled the whole class except Andrea, Cedric, Jessie and Tommy.  
"Ok, Miss Orrick. Where's he?" asked Professor as Jessie was prefect.  
Jessie nervousness was in extreme that she was shaking, as she was afraid of Professor Daphne. " I don't know Professor," said Jessie with a shrink voice.  
"Are you sure? I know that you know where he is and I also know you're noticing him all the time. I have also been through your age. Maybe you are going to give me that you have the right to notice him as you are the monitor of the class."  
A few girls giggled which made Jessie's face hot and scarlet.  
"Professor, you don't have right to reveal students' secrets," yelled Cedric with anger and his hand up in the air.  
"Mr. Johnson. I think this is not a secret and you also don't have right to talk when a conversation is carried out without your business. Stand up."  
"What?"  
"Don't be defiant. I don't want to give troubles to you."  
"Professor I didn't make any mistakes."  
"Johnson, please shut up and Orrick, quick," said Professor Daphne in impatience voice.  
"Sorry, Professor. I'm late." Ryan appeared at the door that relieved both Cedric and Jessie.  
" Where were you, Mr. Wilson?"  
"Toilet"  
"A good joke. Are you learned them from Mr. Tyron?"  
"A great insult!" Tommy made face and said under his breath that Andrea looked at him with warning face. Ryan did not say anything and went back to his seat and sat.  
"Now both Johnson and Wilson, write 500 times ' I'm sorry' and hand that to me tomorrow"  
"Why me?" Cedric yelled defiantly.  
"1000 times, Johnson"  
Andrea looked at Ryan and Ryan handed her two books. She took it and saw Ryan's drawing and imitated handwriting of Cedric and Tommy.  
"Now, hand me all of your homework," said Professor Daphne. Both Cedric and Tommy looked frightened. Jessie collected all the book and showed her thumb up to Tommy and Cedric though both of them were in a state of confusion plus fright. Then Jessie handed all the books to Professor.  
"Well" Professor went on her teaching until the bell rang.  
  
What it is?  
"Jessie, what's that mean? You know that we didn't finish our homework and.damn.I know, you're making fun of us," said Cedric.  
"No, how dare I make fun of you in front of cauldron-cooking teacher. I really saw your book and so did Tommy."  
"If you dare say lie to me, you have to go out with me in the canteen wearing bikini," grinned Tommy.  
"Jessie, let's stop our business a minute. Hey, Ryan.where did you go?"  
"I went to the locker to get my book. I finished yours and Tommy in the canteen during break. Only after that I realized I forgot my book in the locker."  
"So, see. I didn't say lie to you and Tommy. change your clothes and uh.uh. but I don't really want to go out with you. So you better ask Andrea." Andrea blushed obviously and so did Tommy and Cedric. But Tommy quickly changed the topic but unfortunately he made it worse.  
"Jessie, you're wrong. Andrea should ask me. And if she ask me, I have only three words to say to you two, I mean Cedric and Jessie, 'Don't be jealous'"  
Cedric flied towards Tommy and gave him a slight punch without giving time for Andrea to scream 'stop'.  
"Damn you, Cedric. I'm just kidding and why are you taking it so serious?"  
"Jessie. It's all your fault. You have responsibility to obtain back the regular situation," frowned Andrea.  
"Sorry everyone. So would you all like to go to 'Ritz'? If yes, I'll pick up the tap as my apology!" A long silence had taken place. " So let's go"  
Along the way to Ritz, Cedric did not even make a sound like Ryan did. Tommy was starting his jokes in front of Andrea and Jessie. They both giggled noisily. Cedric laid his arm around Ryan neck and saying his gratitude to Ryan when they all saw Kyle Dawn. They all knew that Kyle was deeply and blindly fell one-sided love on Ryan. She came near Ryan and said, " Sorry for my mother's bad attitude towards you."  
"No need" said Ryan.  
"Miss Dawn. We don't think we're suitable for you. Before Cedric changed his mind, I think you better leave," said Jessie.  
"Miss Or-nervous, I don't think Cedric wants me to leave as I think he wants to know about his sister and Aaron."  
"Tell me quick," yelled Cedric.  
" Yes, I'll if you invite me to go with you"  
"Ok, let's vote first. Who wants her to come along with us?" Cedric said with his hand up in the air. So did other three except Jessie. "So you can come."  
Jessie and Kyle were rivals at the scream team. Both of them were leaders but Jessie went for basketball and Kyle went for soccer. They were always competing each other and normally Jessie was a loser, as she did not have a sharp tongue. Kyle had also blond hair but not quiet fair and had good body structure as Jessie. Jessie's team was made up of six girls and Kyle's team was made up of nine. As Jessie always said, "soccer pitch is bigger than our court!" so Kyle had nine mouths to shout at Jessie who had only six. When they arrived at Ritz, they ordered their favorites and Cedric busted out "So tell me quickly about my sister." His voice was trembling.  
"Well, you have to keep calm. This was not Aaron's fault as your sister kissed him in our drawing class. And she proposed to him. That's it." Kyle made the situations up to climax and was surprised to see Cedric after what she said. Cedric was shaking obviously and his face as red as the hot iron but Ryan was smiling at what Kyle had said. "Annika wasn't bad today. I think this was like you. Brave. At first, I thought you two weren't bro and sis as she is the cleverest of all and you're the worse of all"  
"I think you better keep your dirty mouth shut. To the point, I think we've attended the freshmen together and now I think you're still in freshmen with Annika, isn't it?" Andrea said harshly. Kyle was terrified by Andrea and pretending to show that she was hurt in front of Ryan where he was back into his book. Jessie hugged Ryan arms in a friendly way but made triumphant face to Kyle. Ryan just smiled at the girls. Kyle was shaking in anger and murmuring some curses to Jessie under her breath while Tommy was consoling Cedric by telling jokes.  
  
Cedric's house  
"I think today we better should go to Cedric's house for our homework," said Jessie. Everyone agreed with Jessie. Cedric's expression was full of anger. Ryan was still hitting the book when they all walked towards Cedric's house. He took a sack full of sugar from the café shop and he put it in his white shirt pocket. Tommy saw what Ryan was doing and he was joking sarcastically along the way like- "Café will not put their sugar cup in the booth if they know what I saw."  
Ryan and Andrea gave him a strange leer although Andrea didn't know what Tommy was joking and she was worried about what would happen next when they arrived at Cedric's house. Jessie was singing with her earphone on. She was half-dancing but she also thinking about what would happen next. When they arrived Cedric's house, Cedric yelled with furry in his voice, "Annika Johnson, come down here with your explanation."  
"Cedric, could you please lower your volume and I think you know this is the very time I'm studying at home. Oops. Hi everyone and Ryan!" Annika came down with a Social Science book in her hand and she was surprised by the arrival of Cedric's friend.  
"Anne, you now explain to me, why you kissed Aaron in drawing class?" Cedric calmed himself and asked Annika in a shaky voice, closing his eyes. Annika was surprised by Cedric's question. She put her hand on Cedric's forehead and the other on her head,  
"Hey, Cedric, I don't think you have a fever. Who said I kissed Aaron in the class? Nuts. How dare you say such kind of things to me? You know me; I'm not that type. Listen, I slapped him, no kiss Ok. With my entire force and I've also been lectured by headmaster and this is the time I have to ask you. Where have you been after the school? I was asked to bring you together to headmaster's office."  
"Are you sure?" Cedric asked skeptically.  
"I believe you," said Ryan. Ryan astonished all of them and Annika face lightened up as she got evidence. A question mark was marked on every curious face that forced Ryan to explain what he had said. "Well, I saw Annika slapped Aaron on the way to the locker. And I didn't tell you all because I didn't want to make troubles between Cedric and Kyle at Ritz. I mean Cedric and Dawn"  
"But tomorrow is going to be trouble day, isn't it Cedric?" asked Tommy in his jolly voice. Annika frowned at him but he ignored and said, " Cedric don't be afraid, I think Jessie is happy to help you."  
"Who's afraid of who? Be careful and you know I don't need anybody help."  
"Cedric clams down. You just hand it to me," said Andrea in a soft planned voice.  
"No, this is the problem between me and Kyle. Bad. I think I should handle it by myself" said Annika angrily, still holding her book.  
"But I would like to help," said Andrea and Jessie at the same time, looking each other face. "But I think now we should better do our homework if we don't want Professor Daphne and Christopher to scold us," said Andrea in a worried tone.  
"Who scold means who is old," sang Tommy.  
"Ouch, we have to write 'I'm sorry,'" yelled Cedric in disgusted voice.  
"Ok, see you later then," smiled Annika and went up to her room where leaving her brother groaning in the middle of the room.  
"Ok, let's do our works. First, shows time of magic! Attention." Said Tommy.  
"Yea, attention to the book." yelled Jessie. At that time Andrea went up with Annika, planning carefully what they would do and Andrea told Jessie after they left Cedric's house.  
  
Dawn in the Dark.  
  
Jessie was busying with the photographs in her album, finding the best photo of Ryan she collected in her bedroom at night when the phone rang, "Hello, this is Jessie, oh, hi Andrea. Yes, I've found it. He was with the biggest smile that he ever had in the photo. I think this is enough to trick Kyle. So see you tomorrow."  
The next morning, Jessie went to the Ritz café for her breakfast. Ryan was already there, revising his biology notes.  
"Good morning, Ryan. Are there anyone arrived?"  
"Good morning, Jessie. No, I'm not alone. I'm with you." Jessie blushed and she felt her body was burning. She quickly pretended to smile but she knew her action was so bad that Ryan turned to his book with a grin.  
"Uh. What classes do we have today, Ryan?" Jessie asked but her face still red.  
"Bio test in the morning together with double Maths. Chemistry and Geography in the noon," said Ryan briefly. "So, have you learned your bio?"  
"Oh my God! Why didn't you mention this test yesterday? I haven't even learned a word. What are we supposed to learn?"  
"What are you worrying about? You never learn, isn't it?" appeared Andrea. " You can easily copy them from me. You did it several times. Didn't you? Overall it's just a test. Don't worry. Furthermore we have something to do which is more important than Bio test."  
"Andrea," yelled Jessie, "Are you insulting me. I'm not a copycat. I copied because you offered me first. Ryan, don't believe her." Jessie now tied her hair neatly like Andrea did with a red ribbon with her face scarlet. Andrea glared at her and then shook her head and turned away.  
"Jessie, you look great," said Ryan.  
"Ryan, I'm going to treat you with Vitamin A. I think you're suffering from night blindness. Or, do we need to clear our ear?" said Tommy, coming into the café with Cedric accompanied by Annika. Jessie threw him a hard look and turned to Ryan, "Thanks, this is the first compliment that I ever have from you." She blushed again. "If you think it is great, I can always tie it. And you'll be dead, Tommy." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Not necessarily, Jessie. But I like the girl with her hair tied" said Ryan. "So you like Andrea?" said Annika aimlessly. Both Tommy and Cedric changed their joyful faces into excited worried faces. Jessie and Andrea both blushed. "Of course. I do. She's wonderful. Isn't it guys?" asked Ryan. Both Cedric and Tommy nodded but Tommy quickly changed the topic by asking Ryan about the test. "So you also know, today we have test?" Jessie threw him with a bulk of tissue.  
"We all know except you," said Cedric " and today I've a match with Charles Chew at the fourth court. Who are coming to cheer me?" he looked at Andrea hopefully. Unexpectedly all nodded except Ryan. He was hitting his biology notes.  
"Orr.you mean that semi-lunar eyes with triangle face Charles Chew from Chemistry class and who is that, uh. Yuki's boyfriend." Jessie asked. Cedric nodded.  
"Ok, guys. We have some private conspiracy between girls. So we are leaving now. Have fun and we'll be back in Bio class." Andrea said, signaling Jessie and Annika to come out with her. After they left Cedric said, " Guys, I have a secret to reveal. Could you like to listen?"  
"Sure," said the other two.  
"Well, first I want to ask a question to Ryan. Do you really like Andrea?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"So am I. This is my secret I've kept it in my heart for years. I love her. Unbelievably, you become my rival. Ryan. Ok, I won't give up. Let it be the rivalry between two good friends" said Cedric Tommy was making faces but he was thinking that he didn't need to tell off he also loved Andrea. He knew Ryan liked four of them all and he knew Cedric understood it in a wrong way. When they left Ritz café Ryan did his usual things, taking a sack of sugar.  
  
"Hey Kyle, you see." Annika showed Kyle Ryan's photo from Jessie. Kyle was impressed. She was seemed to be eaten the photo.  
"Annika, where did you get it? Did he give it to you? Can you give it to me?" Kyle asked her with so many question marks in her face with hidden jealousy.  
"Well, I think I can't give it to you as this photo was Jessie's and she told me not to show you. But I know you would like to see," said Annika in a helpful way.  
"Thanks, you really are a good friend. But I want this photo. Can I copy it?"  
"Sure, but I can't give it straight away to you as I have to go ask Jessie's permission that I want to keep it with me tonight. So you can take it now to watch during the period but must return to me in the end of the period. Then meet me in the gyms' changing room at three. Ok," rapped Annika.  
"Ok" said Kyle enthusiastically. "But. Annika, uh. Are there any chaos at your house yesterday?"  
"No, how come a chaos be at my house," pretended Annika, cursing in  
mind. During their physics period, Kyle was not paying attention to the  
Professor. She was still looking Ryan's picture. She seemed crazy in  
everyone's eyes in the class.  
"Miss Dawn, could you tell me what is weightlessness?" asked Professor Brain Love. Kyle stood up stupidly without knowing a word. But she knew she had got to give an answer although she knew or not because Professor Brian was kind of serious.  
"Weightlessness is a word combined from weightless and ness. So it means no weight," answered Kyle without contacting her eyes with Professor Love.  
"Good," yelled Professor Love sarcastically.  
"So may I sit down?"  
"What!" Professor Love said astoundingly. A few girls giggled including Annika. "No, Miss Dawn. You answer my question not in physics way. You're not paying attention to me. I think I've to meet Professor Dawn today." Said Professor Love with invisible flare at his back. Everyone in the class could sense the heat so that the whole class clamed down.  
  
"Yea, I did it." Annika told Andrea and Jessie under her breath where Tommy was entertaining Cedric and Ryan with his jokes. Cedric seemed to forget things what had happened with Kyle. "And how's your exam?" "Except Ryan, we're surely to get below 'C' grade," said Andrea in a depressed voice. "How come? You're good also right. Jessie." Annika turned her face from Andrea to Jessie. "Yea, she was good but not today. She studied the wrong chapters. So I'm also dead. I haven't studied any of a thing. Cedric and Tommy were also in trouble. Although they knew what chapters were told to learn but they didn't study. They think they could copy that from Ryan. Who knew! Professor changed their places," said Jessie. "Oh, my poor brother. You know, he was sleepwalking yesterday and murmuring something at that time. I think he loves." "ANNIKA!" "What Cedric? Don't be so angry like that. I just can't keep it as secret." "SHUT UP" Cedric was almost shouting with his fist clenched in the half air. Now Annika was shaking with fear, as she knew that her brother could do everything, as he was not afraid of anything. "Cedric, What's up? Annika is your sister. You can't behave like that." Andrea interrupted. Tommy and Ryan were looking them with innocent eyes. "That's true, Cedric, you." said Jessie not finishing when Cedric yelled.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." The whole students in the canteen were paying  
attentions to them with their inquisitive eyes. Jessie was also angry  
when she was ready to curse; Andrea turned out and took Cedric hand,  
taking him out of the canteen. We've missed the great show," said Tommy  
while Annika was filled with tears. "Tommy!" yelled Jessie give a push on Tommy's chest. "Are you loved to watch such kind of things? Yea, if you're not, you better be quiet and will be nice if you out of my sight," said Jessie with an angry face. Tommy's silence made Jessie satisfied within the next minute she had just said.  
  
"Why are you behaving like that?" asked Andrea under the oak tree in front of the canteen to fierce looking Cedric. "You've seen it. She was trying to tell off my secrets." "What's your secret?" "It was." Cedric paused. "Why I have to tell you. This is my secret." "But we're friends." "But secret is secret." "Ok" said Andrea without changing her expression, "you must say your apology to Annika. You frightened her." "Well,"  
  
"No, do it now." Andrea said it with a serious voice. Cedric went into the canteen quickly and stood in front of Annika and said, " Anne, I'm sorry. I promised I'd buy you a pants from Designer's choice." "I'm sorry also. Cedric, forgive my craziness." Everyone was grinning except Tommy, still making jokes to some freshmen. The bell rang with a shrill voice. "Uh, we have got Christopher before Dawn after this. So, see you Annika," said Jessie was also signaling boys to come along with her to the chemistry class.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor Christopher," chattered the whole class. "Good afternoon! Uh. Miss Orrick, could you please collect the homework for me?" "Yes, Professor," Jessie stood up and wandered the whole classroom and took the book. She then reckoned the book and handed to Professor and said, "Professor, there is one left. I don't know who it is?" "All stand!" Professor shouted. Then he called out one name after another. After he finished with the books in his hand there was a girl standing in the middle of the class. "So, Miss McGuire. Why didn't you stand up while Miss Orrick said there was one book left?" "Sorry Professor, I've lost my book. As you know, I always submit my homework, I think my book has been stolen!" said Beryl McGuire. "How come?" said Professor Christopher in an unbelievable tone. "So, today you've to do my homework after school and should handed to me tomorrow. Promise? Ok" Beryl nodded. "Sit down, Miss McGuire."  
  
"Hello there, guys quick! It's cauldron-cooking Professor period," yelled Jessie but not stopping flirting with her wavy blond hair. When they entered the room, Professor Daphne was seemed to be very angry. They knew today they would be seeing a great scene but they don't know who would be the character besides Professor Daphne.  
"Orrick, collect the book for me," said Professor Dawn almost yelling before the whole class chattered 'good afternoon.'  
"But Professor, yesterday you haven't given us any homework and our books are stayed with you," said Jessie trembling.  
"Oh!" Professor Daphne took out the book and said, "incredible you know. This time there are four students who get 'A'. After I calling out their name, please give them applaud. Ok, Wilson and Carter naturally and Johnson and Tyron unbelievably," said Professor, keeping her tempered down. The whole class clapped harder as they all were not expected Cedric and Tommy to get 'A'. But they did not know what's the secret lie between them and Ryan. "So Mr. Johnson and Tyron, keep it up the next time." She gave out all the books to the class. "Student who gets 'E', please stands up." Gregory Love stood up alone. "So," Professor Daphne rapped so many lectured nearly half of her class to him, who is the son of Professor Love.  
  
"Kyle, over here." Kyle heard Annika voice from the gym's changing room. She entered the room and the door automatically shut up. She then went into the room and saw no one except a cassette player playing Annika voice over and over again that 'Kyle over here.' Kyle felt insulted and she turned but unfortunately the door was locked. She screamed and screamed but nobody came, as the school gym was underground. Not even after a minute she screamed, the light in the room went out and became totally dark. She was sobbing as much from anger as form fear. And she realized that what her results of telling lies. She screamed even louder until she knew all the people were going to see the match of Cedric versus Charles. Her mind was totally perplexed now.  
  
Cedric vs. Charles.  
Fourth tennis court was full of spectators, freshmen and girls from sophomore who were crazy about Cedric tennis shocks. Charles was nearly no audience. He seemed to be darker than ever. They were warming themselves up by serving the balls. Cedric was seemed to have full of confidence. When the umpire said the game would start in next minute, some freshmen girls from the back row cheered loudly, "Cedric is the best, so forget about the rest. This is not a test, so Cedric's surely to win at last." They were yelled this sentence over and over again making Tommy and Ryan laughed. Cedric blushed. Tommy said, "you see Ryan, all the freshmen know Cedric was a loser in lessons. Hee.Hee" laughed Tommy cunningly while Andrea, Annika and Jessie were coming towards them. " Where have you been, girls? Cedric's girls are making a big fun for us. Listen!" They all paid attention to the freshmen and they all busted out into laughter. "Hey girls, where have you been?" asked Tommy again with a joker face.  
"None of your business, Tommy," said Jessie.  
"Oh, I see. You two must have accompanied Jessie to chase the boys. Jessie how many times I've to tell you," Tommy cleared his throat and said syllabus by syllabus, "YOU-MUST-NOT-CHASE-THE-BOYS!"  
"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU TOMMY," Jessie shouted with top of her voice.  
"Please calm down, the match has already started. To give the players the best concentrations on the game please be quiet," said the umpire. Jessie was almost shaking. Andrea and Annika was giggling at them but Ryan was also concentrating on the game but unexpectedly yelled with freshmen 'Cedric is the best..' All of them were aghast. So they were also chorusing with him. Charles was seemed to be looked small among them while the first set was over with 6-1, leading by Cedric. So they carried on second set. Nearly at the end of the second match, Ryan had not turned up while he said he was leaving for toilet a few minutes ago. They all didn't take that serious, as they knew the strangeness of Ryan. While they were tired cheering Cedric after second set which Cedric won (6-0). When the third set started, all the freshmen and sophomore's girls were tired of cheering. All of them, including Cedric were astonished when Beryl McGuire and Tamura Yuki yelled out 'Charles, Charles, our good Charles' accompanied with Ryan. When most of the girl saw Ryan chattering this, they sang with Ryan, as most of them wanted favor from Ryan and to be partner of Ryan. "What Ryan is doing? He should knows that it would hurt Cedric's feeling," said Andrea.  
"But I think it is also cool," said Jessie and chanted with them.  
"Jessie, Cedric is your friend or Charles is your friend?" said Andrea.  
"Of course, Cedric is but Ryan is also," said Jessie carried on chanting. It was so nice and loud that cheered Charles up. Charles won the third set with 5-7. Cedric was rather seemed depressed although he was not really lost the game. Tommy was already had a conversations with nearby blond girl not hearing what Andrea and Annika was saying about.  
"Tommy it's time to call back Ryan," said Annika.  
"Tommy," yelled Andrea but Tommy seemed like a deaf who was trying his talking lessons. Andrea stomped Tommy and went to the row where Ryan was roaring with Beryl and Yuki. "Ryan, please come with us. We've an important thing to tell you," said Andrea disappointedly.  
"Ok" Ryan came with them after saying adieu with Beryl. "What?" asked Ryan to both Andrea and Annika briefly.  
"Have you seen Cedric's face?" asked Annika. Ryan remained silence, paying his attention back to the match. And then he said, "you see, Cedric was a good boy. I know he has full of confidence and he would win." Annika seemed to be very angry.  
"Ok, we'll met in the gym after the match," said Annika harshly which surprised Andrea. The match was going on. Cedric seemed to relieve a lot when he had heard no voice of Ryan and Jessie, as Jessie was stopped by force by Andrea. He won the match leading Charles 6-4 in the fourth set and the whole crowd applauded loudly. Ryan was already headed to gym before the match had over. Although Cedric had won, he was not smiling. His feeling was agonized by Ryan and Jessie. He took his bag and out of the court without waving at the audience with triumphant smiles. At that time, Ryan was at the gyms searching for Andrea and Annika. Apart from them, he heard a voice screeching from somewhere. So his searched changed the direction, as his curiosity arose. "What it is? Are there anyone?" whispered Ryan but got no reply. He was coming nearly and nearly to the changing room. Then he heard someone is crying 'help me.!' Ryan thought Annika and Andrea were making tricks to him to make him to admit his crime. So he said, "Damn you."  
When Kyle from inside heard Ryan's voice she shouted with an ecstasy, "Ryan, help me! It's me Kyle. Please help me." Ryan was surprised to hear that voice. So he unlocked the door. Kyle was set free and she rushed into Ryan's arm and cried where all the light in the gyms became luminous. Many students saw the scene where Kyle in the arms of Ryan and they applauded. Both Ryan and Kyle blushed and Ryan set himself free from Kyle but Kyle was hugging Ryan so hard that he could not manage to set himself free. "Let go of me," whispered Ryan. Kyle was not paying attention to what Ryan had said but still hugging and sobbing. There was many thoughts crossed Kyle head at that time.  
"What do you think what you're doing?" yelled Professor Sharon. "This is gyms and not in the cinema. I must report this to headmaster. You two come along with me." Ryan was walking through the steps where all the freshmen were grinning at him. He saw Jessie at the back row. Ryan was not saying a word along the route to headmaster's office. Professor Sharon was lecturing Kyle what a good girl should be like. Kyle was nodding what the Professor had said but also not saying a word. Professor Sharon told what she had seen in the gyms to headmaster. After a long paused, headmaster asked them, "What is the relationship between you two?"  
"Lovers," said Kyle and "schoolmates," said Ryan at the same time. Ryan was aghast by Kyle, so did Professor Sharon and headmaster.  
"How come you two have different answers?" asked headmaster with narrowed eyes. Silence had taken place. "So Miss Dawn, explain the scene carefully and be truthful."  
"Yes, today we had made an appointment in the gym as today our school had a tennis match, so gym was free of people. I thought it would make us convenience," answered Kyle. Headmaster was nodding his head and taking what Kyle had said. He then turned to Ryan and said, "Isn't it true, Sir."  
"Yes," said Ryan tersely, which astonished Kyle and both headmaster and Professor Sharon. Headmaster put up a gentleman smile and said, "Do you wish to rectify your answer."  
"No," said both and Ryan carrying on "but we aren't lovers and you can ask everyone. I'm at tennis court until the last minutes and then I came down to gyms according the Annika and Andrea. I've not set rendezvous with Kyle." Headmaster looked at horrified Kyle and looked at over-calm Ryan and whispered, " You two go back and tomorrow meet me at 8:30 in my office." Both nodded and left the room.  
"Ryan!" called Kyle. Ryan was going straight but his eyes were filled with tears but none of it fell out. He was thinking about Annika and Andrea and did not hear what Kyle was murmuring beside him. "Ryan, do you know why I was there? It's Annika and Jessie who locked me in the dressing room," said Kyle loudly. Ryan stopped walking forwards and looked at Kyle.  
"Are you sure, they did it?" asked Ryan with force in every words.  
"I'm sure. Annika appointed me in changing room. So I went there to get.uh." Kyle paused. Ryan was looking at her with full concentration, so she went on, "your photographs."  
"Ok, Kyle, next time be careful about your answer in front of everyone. You know I'm not hesitated to make you into trouble. Well, bye. See you tomorrow morning at headmaster's office."  
  
Ryan went to Beryl and talked to her for a while and after that he was coming home straight where he met Cedric in front of his house. He was thinking of Beryl, pretending not seeing Cedric. Cedric was putting up a horrible face but Ryan paying no attention to him. "Ryan, What you mean by cheering Charles?"  
"Guy, I don't want to explain any of it. Please leave me alone now."  
"No, you have to. How dare you?"  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE," yelled Ryan. Cedric was terrified by Ryan the first time as he never seemed Ryan so angry like that without controlling his manner.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Cedric left Ryan's house angrily and then run straight to Jessie's house, as they had appointed.  
  
Complication  
  
Ryan was doing his Mathematics homework but his mind was mess up with his plight associated with his unfaithful friend. His eyes were totally red. He closed his book and sunk into his mattress. He was thinking hard, how he had to solve the problem making without damages. But a grudge was bore in his mind. He lay on his bed for about half an hour and then the phone rang.  
"Hello," answered Ryan with tiresome voice.  
"Hello, Ryan. This is Beryl. What you're doing."  
"Nothing, uh. yea.I'm talking on the phone with you." Both laughed.  
"Can you tell me why Aluminium is lower in reactivity than it has expected?"  
"Well, it was coated with it's own oxide which acts as a protective layer." "Uh.I must thank you again for cheering Charles with us. He was really surprised to hear you cheering for him. Yuki said tomorrow they are going to treat you something."  
"Oh. It's Ok. I think I've got enough treat. "  
"Why? Orr. I know you mean Kyle. Well, let it be."  
"So I've no hope now. Right."  
"Which hope?" asked Beryl in a perplexing voice. "Uh. I know, that arduous question. I'll tell you tomorrow. Oh. my mom is calling me for dinner. I promise I would phone Yuki tonight. Then see you. Good night."  
"Good night. Beryl." Ryan's voice filled with excitement.  
  
Cedric was at Jessie house rapping how Ryan had mistreated him and how he had made a mistake during the match. Tommy was making his usual jokes. Jessie was polishing her nails, paying attention to both Cedric and Tommy. Andrea was studying Chemistry but her mind was at Ryan.  
"Today, I've got an amusing news. I think all of you won't believe what my news is." Tommy said like an announcer in the television show.  
"Be short," Jessie interrupted. Tommy made a face.  
"The news is about Ryan. He was cuddling with Kyle in the gyms. It's it funny. Who would believe? Ha.ha," laughed Tommy but nobody laughed.  
"What did you say? Ryan was cuddling Kyle," said Cedric and Andrea at the same time. "It must be a rumor. Yes, now I know why he was behaving like that. But can't it be." said Cedric and he started to think.  
"It's not a rumor," said Jessie with a firm face. "I saw them in the gym. Kyle rushed into Ryan arms when Ryan opened the door. Could you explain it carefully to them Miss Intelligent Andrea Carter?" said Jessie with sarcasm.  
"Yes, it's all my fault."  
"How come?" said Cedric and Tommy at the same time. Andrea was almost sobbing for her faults. She explained how they had planned yesterday in Annika room and how they had succeeded until Annika asked Ryan to go that gyms. At first they planned to keep Kyle in that dark room until some students come back.  
"We hadn't planned to make him to go there, because he was cheering Charles instead of you," said Andrea facing Cedric. Both Tommy and Jessie were looking at Cedric like a crime. "I don't mean it's your fault." Andrea was sobbing harder. "I don't know why Ryan was cheering for Charles. How's he now?" asked Andrea to Cedric.  
"Right, we have to phone him now. He must be desperate." Cedric moved to phone set and the phone rang unexpectedly. Cedric picked up the phone. "Hello!"  
"Hello, this is Yuki and can I speak to Jessie."  
"Oh sure. Please hold on." Cedric hold the receiver and said, "Jessie, it's your phone, Yuki."  
"Oh, that Japanese girl," said Tommy delightfully.  
"She wants to talk to me, not you. Control your manner. Furthermore she is Charles' girlfriend. Understand," said Jessie quickly.  
"Hello Yuki. Strange."  
"Yes, can I talk to you awhile?"  
"Yes, you can," replied Jessie quickly.  
"Well, I just want to thank you"  
"Why?"  
"You were cheering for Charles as Ryan did although Cedric was playing. It seems weird for Cedric. Isn't it?"  
"Yes, I guess so. You know, Cedric is very aggressive," said Jessie, looking at Cedric who was throwing book at her. "Ouch"  
"What happen, Jessie?" asked Yuki in her Japanese tone.  
"Nothing, my dog is biting my legs." Yuki was giggling by Jessie.  
"Your dog might be extremely lovely!"  
"No, he has got fierce looking face with gigantic body."  
"What kind of dog it is?"  
"I don't know. I got him from Annika," said Jessie. Tommy was controlling Cedric with his entire force not to beat Jessie with Andrea at the same time.  
"Well, have you heard of Ryan's plight?"  
"Oh, I've heard of it. How do you think Yuki?"  
"It's all just that blond girl's fault. What's her name?"  
"Kyle Dawn"  
"I just want to know how Beryl thinks of it."  
"How it is connected with Beryl?"  
"This is her secret as I don't have right to tell you. Sorry Jessie. Anyway thank you and see you tomorrow. I get to go."  
"Ok, bye Yuki, see you." Jessie hung up the receiver. A thought had crossed her mind, so she said, " I think Beryl likes Ryan, maybe today she had asked and forced Ryan to scream with them." She dialed up Ryan phone numbers.  
"Are you stupid, Ryan was not that type," said Tommy.  
"What if I'm right? Oh, hello. Can I speak to Ryan please?" asked Jessie.  
"Yes, this is Ryan. Jessie," answered Ryan almost whispering.  
"Ryan, can you come to my house now. All of us are waiting for you. We want to meet you."  
"But I don't want to meet you." There was a long paused. Jessie was hurt. "Sorry Jessie and please sent my apology to all of them especially to Cedric. Bye." Ryan hung up the phone leaving Jessie alone on the line.  
"What does he say?" asked Tommy curiously.  
"He said he doesn't want to meet us. I don't know why? He apologizes us especially to Cedric. That's it"  
"It's all because of me," said Andrea ruefully.  
"Yes, that's true," Jessie nodded.  
"Jessie could you please shut up. She is crying. Don't you know how to console a girl?" said Cedric.  
"I think she only knows how to flirt, eat, dance and beautify herself. She just thinks herself as an actress. Isn't it Jessie?" said Tommy.  
"Huh, what do you mean by that? I'm telling the truth. It's all her complicated planned which is not good. She contributes it to us and now she doesn't know how it ends it," yelled Jessie with anger. She was totally agitated.  
" But you also take part in it. Don't you?" said Cedric.  
"Yea, so what? It's all because she asked me to find the best photo of Ryan."  
"Stop! I'm sorry Jessie. Can't you two just let Jessie to finish? She's right. It's all my fault," interrupted Andrea with her eyes red.  
"Well sorry Andrea, I don't mean to insult you as you all know I don't want Ryan to hate me. I just.just. letting my perplexed feelings out of my mind." Jessie said with sympathy, hugging Andrea on the other hand.  
"I don't want Ryan to hate me also. I must apologize him for making him to go down to gym. I know why Kyle was doing like that. She just wants to make our friendship worse!" said Andrea.  
"Hey! I want to join you. Can I?" said Tommy.  
"But we don't. How dare you asking us to hug us. No way. Disgusting," said Jessie looking better.  
  
Secrets  
"Good morning, Sir" said Ryan and Kyle at the same time.  
"Have you two come up with your real answer?"  
"Yes"  
"I was locked up there by myself and I was frightened by the darkness. So when Ryan came and unlocked me, I felt so happy. I couldn't control myself hugging Ryan, as I needed someone to lean on. I finish" said Kyle. "And sir, sorry for yesterday. I was confused."  
"Yes, I understand. You must be shy to say you're hugging a boy who is not your boyfriend. But why are you down in the gym's changing room?" asked the headmaster.  
"Well, I'm going to take my cassette that I forget when I was practicing."  
"Well. Ryan, you've done a good job. Miss Dawn, I think you've to treat him somewhere. For Annika and Andrea, tell them that they can't date a boy in the gym for any reason. You can go now." Headmaster finished his lines and took his from aside and started working.  
  
"Thanks, Kyle" said Ryan, stroking quickly away from Kyle. Kyle was standing in front of headmaster's office, watching Ryan went away. "Ryan, do you know how much I love you?" said Kyle under her breath.  
  
"Where's Ryan? I haven't seen him today" said Jessie.  
"Yea, I also have to say sorry to him for my bad behavior yesterday," said Cedric. Tommy was still entertaining no one but himself. Andrea was not talking at all, thinking about the best and suitable words she would tell when she met Ryan. The bell rang unexpectedly.  
"Hey.today we don't have geography," yelled Tommy.  
"What classes do we have today, Ryan? Oh.no.Andrea?" asked Jessie.  
"Well. Double Mathematics after Chemistry in the morning and English in the afternoon with Biology," answered Andrea imitating Ryan tone.  
"So we have to go to Maths." Jessie screamed with top of her voice. "I haven't finished Maths' homework yet. Professor Raymond is going to kill me. I've promised him one week ago and then yesterday and I." screamed again Jessie.  
"Don't be so nervous. I think I'm one of your partner," said Tommy. "What do you bring, Cartoons or Magazine? I don't want to stand outside looking your face."  
"Don't tease her again, Tommy. If we are still walking like that all of us have to stand outside," warmed Cedric and then they all run.  
"Sorry Professor, we're late," yelled four of them. They saw Ryan at the front roll; he was not taking his usual seat at the back.  
"It's Ok. Hand me your books," said Professor Raymond. Andrea and Cedric handed their book and went to their usual seat. "Where is your book, Miss Orrick and Master Tyron?"  
"Well, we've not finished yet" said Tommy bravely.  
"Reason?"  
"I was making jokes and doing my chemistry homework. Sorry for forgetting your homework. As for Jessie, she was polishing her nails and talking on telephone with Yuki," said Tommy quickly.  
"Miss Tamura, isn't that true that you're talking with Jessie?"  
"Yes"  
"So, that's it. So you told a lie that you were helping your mother." Professor cleared his throat and yelled, "Ok, you three, OUT. DON'T COME INTO MY ROOM." Three of them went outside.  
"Tommy, are you crazy? You're not only making me into trouble but also Yuki. You're.huh," said Jessie but Tommy was with his usual funny face.  
"It's Ok, Jessie. Tommy was just telling the truth," interrupted Yuki. "So you were at Jessie house yesterday when we were talking?" asked Yuki to Tommy.  
"Right. How come you become so intelligent?" Tommy made a joke. Both girls laughed. "Well I call you outside because I want to ask you some question."  
"Yes," Yuki replied in a sense of humor.  
"Well could you tell me about Beryl?" asked Tommy. Jessie was also curious on that question. She was also interested.  
"Yea, I can tell you now. Ryan's crime was over. Kyle admits it was her fault. Now Ryan and Beryl are couples. Beryl likes Ryan. Ryan has been chasing for Beryl since our freshmen year." Tommy and Jessie were astounded. " Don't you know that? You two were Ryan's best friends, is it?" They shook their head. "Oh.today will be their first date. Beryl keeps their dating place secretly. She doesn't tell me. She is so lucky. She gets such a nice guy. I mean the best guy," said Yuki enviously.  
"Yuki, you also have your boy, is it? Charles was good also. Jessie, don't be depressed. You still have chance on me," joked Tommy. Yuki giggled.  
"What? I like Ryan, not that I love him, Ok, make clear of it," said Jessie looking annoyed. Tommy and Yuki laughed.  
"It is obvious that Ryan likes Beryl so much. Yesterday, Beryl asked him to cheered with us and without saying a word, he agreed and chanted with us. It was so nice of him." Yuki said with her best grin wearing on her face.  
"Oh! Now I see." Both Tommy and Jessie yelled, making Yuki confused.  
  
"Hey, pals we know why Ryan was behaving so strange yesterday." Jessie explained all to Andrea and Cedric. "So now Ryan and Beryl are couples."  
Andrea, without saying a word, rushed out of the canteen and went straight to the maple tree behind their campus where Ryan was sat whenever he wanted to stay alone, leaving all of them astoundingly surprised. Andrea saw Ryan was sitting with Beryl. They were smiling when Andrea stood in front of Ryan and said, "Why? Ryan, you never told us you love Beryl. Why? Haven't you sensed that I favored you? Yes, I admit now. I love you for a long time since we were in High School. Why are you leaving me like that? You shouldn't do like that. No." Andrea pushed Beryl aside and hugged Ryan tightly in his waist. Ryan was struggling himself free from Andrea when Cedric and Tommy arrived accompanied by Jessie. "Oh." They all let it out.  
"Andrea, what are you doing? Let go of me," yelled Ryan. Pink ribbon, which tied Andrea hair, was now loosened, spreading Andrea brown hair in the air. Cedric and Tommy had never seen Andrea without her hair tied. "Andrea. Control your manner." Ryan let go of himself and pushed Andrea aside to the ground leaving Andrea unconsciously. Cedric come straight towards Ryan and pushed him hard. Ryan's back was knocked with the maple tree. Tommy controlled Cedric but Cedric let go of himself by punching Tommy. Tommy was so hard that making him angry.  
Ryan was lying under the maple tree where Cedric kicked him continuously. Ryan was resisting his face with his palms with no attacks.  
"Stop it, Stop." Beryl yelled so loud but no body came except six of them. Jessie was helping Andrea. Tommy grabbed Cedric left arm and them punched him back into the face. Cedric fell back but he stood up and now fighting with Tommy. Ryan got up and punching hard into Cedric gigantic body. Cedric was fighting two against one but no one had the advantage, as Cedric was too strong when compared to both Ryan and Tommy. "Stop it, Ryan. Just stop our game. Let it be. They are your friends. Cedric stop it. Tommy." Beryl now was yelling with top of her voice, pulling Tommy out of the fight, giving Cedric a chance to fight Ryan easily.  
"I'm not a coward. I'll not give up. Cedric, do you think you're so strong. Do you think you're the only one who loves Andrea, umm.?" Beryl thought she was no use as Tommy was so strong for her to hold him back. He went straight to Cedric, wrestling on the ground. Jessie was totally confused when she heard Tommy also loved Andrea. She looked at Andrea but it was still innocence with her beautiful eyes closed tightly. Jessie's heard was full of thoughts, making her dizzy.  
"Ryan. I'm going to tell them. Stop it. Cedric. STOP. WE'RE JUST MAKING- UP COUPLES. WE AREN'T REAL." All was stopped fighting when they heard that and looked at Beryl. "Yes, we just plan to trick all of you." They all stayed quietly, without paying attention to the bell. Ryan was moaning on the ground. He forced himself to say, "Beryl, you shouldn't tell them. You shouldn't." Then he went quiet. Tommy was already lying on the ground  
  
Ryan's real request  
Saturday morning was filled with freshly ground smell after the rain. Birds were singing outside, finding their fodder. A breath of fresh air was breathed into Ryan mouth. He opened his eyes and he heard his friends' voices. Then turned his face and he saw Tommy was sitting in another couch where surrounded by their friends including Annika, Beryl, Charles and Yuki. They were all asking Tommy how he felt. But Ryan did not saw Cedric. Then he realized that he was at hospital.  
"Good morning Ryan" yelled Yuki with her usual Japanese tone. All came towards him even Tommy with a movable chair. Andrea blushed obviously even though she was with bandage on her head. Her hair was not tied up today.  
"Sorry Andrea, I didn't mean to.err." Ryan moaned.  
"Ryan, I feel alright, that's Ok. I deserve it.'  
"Tommy, thank you for helping me. How're you?" asked Ryan feverishly.  
"Well, no need to thank me. I'm also Ok with sprain, strain and some bruises on my face." Tommy answered with a big grin. "The nurse asked me how I got this damages and I answered that I was acting for an action movie and. I failed." The whole room busted out into laughter.  
"Beryl, Yuki. Have you told everything to them?" asked Ryan anxiously.  
"No," both answered automatically which relieved Ryan's anxiety.  
"Oh, Charles!" Ryan focused Charles who is also wearing a big smile.  
"Ryan, don't talk too much. I've already done what you've asked me to do." Charles said quickly and clearly to Ryan.  
"Ryan, how dare you don't ask me? I'm also your friend," said Jessie in a sulky way. "How about Annika? She is also here."  
"Yes, yes, thanks."  
"It's time to tell them, Ryan." Beryl told Ryan warningly.  
"No, I don't think so. Cedric is not here. Oh. where is he?"  
"Ryan, don't ask that stupid nuts. He is at the opposite room with nobody visiting him except my mom and dad and your parents," said Annika in angry tone.  
"So my parents know I'm injured!"  
"I guess so," said Annika.  
"Why don't my parents come?" asked Tommy, "answer me someone. Hello?"  
"How many times I've to tell you. They are working. They are coming to visit you tonight. Ok, my baby!" said Jessie sarcastically.  
"I doubt that they are."  
"They really are working. Your father phones me recently to confirm that you're fine," said Mr. Johnson in a firm voice.  
"Uncle Ashburn!" greeted all of them uniformly. "Uncle Ashburn, I thought they don't want me anymore," said Tommy in a sulky voice.  
"There are no parents who don't want their children," answered uncle Ashburn. "They are just working for you, Tommy. Uh.Ryan, Stanley and Irene are with Cedric. Hope you don't mind what Cedric has done on you. You too, Tommy."  
"No, I cannot," interrupted Annika.  
"Anne, be polite. I'm asking them to forgive your brother. Not your foe."  
Ryan and Tommy looked at each other face and said together, "Yes, we forgive because he is our friend." Ryan parents, Stanley and Irene, visited Ryan and Tommy for a while. After they left, all of them was talking joyfully and laughing by Tommy's jokes. Tommy was telling them about how he fought against with mighty Cedric. Andrea was in a state of irony. She did not know how to face Ryan and so did others. A knock on the door stopped their laughter. "Come in" said Tommy hilariously. The door opened and Cedric appeared.  
"What you want? No body in this room welcome you," said Annika harshly. Cedric face was scarlet but he didn't say any word and walked towards Ryan.  
"Sorry, Ryan. I'm.I'm." Cedric stuttered.  
"Yes, you're dangerous," said Annika again. Jessie signaled Annika to keep quiet. "So what? He deserves isolation. He deserves what he looks like a panda now. I would like to congratulate Tommy that he gives him such a nice look," said Annika in sarcasm.  
"Cedric. It's Ok," said Ryan nodding his head. He then turned to Beryl and said, "Beryl, now we can start our explanation."  
"Do all of you remember the day Ryan's plight with Kyle?" everyone nodded. "That day he was hurt. Before that he came to me and ask me two questions and both can be said as requests. His request was he wants to works part time in my mini-market at the counter. My father likes the guy with no black spot at his school. He's perfect. So I tell my father and he accepts Ryan. So we were talking about that under maple tree when Andrea came and." stopped Beryl.  
"But why Yuki said you and Ryan was couples yesterday?" asked Jessie in a intricate tone.  
"This was the plan to trick you all. He was really hurt by uh.may I tell?" asked Beryl. Ryan nodded. " He was hurt by Annika and Andrea." Annika face turn red and Andrea tried to hide her face. "Cedric, that day he yelled with us because I forced him to do so. I told him if he wants the job, he has to yell with us. It tells you all he value this job very much although it is $6 per hours. Cedric do you still angry for that?"  
"No, I'm not," answered Cedric sheepishly. "I've not even said congratulations to you that day, Cedric. You walked away quickly. It seemed obviously that you're angry with Ryan and Jessie," said Charles. "Well, it was in the past." "So you two are not couples?" asked Jessie. "Yes, we are" answered Charles and Yuki hand in hand at the same time. "I'm not asking you two. I'm asking Beryl and Ryan," said Jessie impatiently. "Honestly, we are not" said Beryl. "What is the another request of Ryan," asked Annika. Beryl was ready to answer while Ryan yelled out, "leave it as a secret." "No," the whole room roared out. "Ok, it is just about Aaron. That's all. Isn't it Beryl?" said Ryan tersely. "Why your request is about Aaron," asked Annika looking curious. Beryl smiled and said, "Annika, you will know by the time. Ok, why don't you all don't ask why Ryan wants to work?" "Because I already know it," said Yuki. "I'm not asking you, I'm asking them." Beryl frowned.  
"Why?" said Cedric.  
"I'll tell you. Don't you all know what is on 6th September?" asked Beryl. Nearly all nodded except Charles left alone confused. "Yes, it's you, Cedric, and Jessie's birthday. He just wants to make it special. He wants to give Cedric and Jessie presents with the money he gets by his ability," said Beryl enviously.  
"That's why I call Ryan as I perfect guy," said Yuki. Charles twisted his triangle face, hiding his eyes. Everyone smiled.  
" Ryan, it is very nice to hear that. It touched my heart. But who knows all the secret prevails?" said Jessie sympathetically, looking at Tommy. Tommy face turned red but nobody had noticed as his face was already half-covered with plaster. "Well, Andrea is lucky, she has choice and I don't have."  
"You don't have. Miss-popular-at-school don't have boys to choose. Five boys out of a class like you. And I. Ouch." Yuki twisted Charles arms so hard that Charles stopped talking. Jessie, Beryl and Annika laughed and then looked at Andrea. Both Cedric and Tommy were looked at Andrea, expecting a choice.  
"Well, I." Andrea stuttered.  
"Andrea, you are being nervous. Quickly, we know you're a stoic," said Annika.  
"I.can you all just let me go. Let me think." She looked at Ryan apologetically but expecting to lend a hand as before. But Ryan was not looking at her instead Annika. "I don't want to make a decision now." Andrea then ran out of the room.  
"What's that mean? No hope" said Jessie looking at Tommy.  
"Why are you looking at me?" asked Tommy skeptically.  
"I'm just wondering." said Jessie, teasing Tommy in revenge.  
"Ok, we've to go. Isn't it?" said Beryl winked her eyes at Charles and Yuki. "Yea, so see you guys around. Bye." They left the room after Beryl and Yuki hugged Jessie.  
"I'm also got to go. I've got loads of homework. Bye," left Annika waving her hand. They except Cedric waved their hand back to Annika.  
"You're showing your stupidity. Why don't you show your courtesy to them when they left instead of hugging them my princess?" asked Tommy, jeering Jessie.  
"Cedric, why are you so quiet?" asked Jessie ignoring Tommy. "You haven't apologize Tommy yet," advised Jessie. Tommy was looking at Tommy with a grin but he got a strange stare as a return. "Cedric, why are you behaving like that?" asked Jessie surprisingly.  
"I thought Ryan was my rival. Now I'm clear that my rival is you and you're attacking me from the dark," said Cedric calmly. Tommy face was red now.  
"What do you mean by that? Want a another fight?" said Tommy angrily.  
"TWO BIG IDOITS!" yelled Jessie, "could you two be behaved as before. Andrea isn't wish to see you two fighting because of her."  
"That's true," said Ryan. "Tommy forgives him as you've told to uncle Ashburn. Cedric, cool down."  
"How am I supposed to cool down? He."  
"I'm what? Funny-face, nuts that doesn't match Andrea. Is it? And how about you?" shouted Tommy. He was shaking in anger.  
"You told yourself funny-face, not me. Ok." Cedric yelled back almost walking towards Tommy. Jessie grabbed Cedric arms.  
"Cedric, controlled yourself!" yelled Jessie. They both stared at each other with hatred they had never had. "It's enough of you two. I'm fed up. I want you two as before. Cedric. Tommy. Understand?" asked Jessie.  
"Jessie could you take me to outside. I want to walk in the garden," asked Ryan. There was a long pause. Ryan signaled Jessie with his facial expression.  
"Ok" Jessie tied her hair with a violet ribbon. "Yes, we can go now. Wait a minute. Tommy, give me your chair. Ryan also cannot move his leg. His leg was broken. Fracture; understand " said Jessie with a plan. Cedric face with full with sorrow and his eyes was filled with tears.  
"Ryan, It's all my fault." Cedric's tears were already fallen out. Jessie controlled herself not to laugh.  
"Cedric, you're cruel," said Jessie. "Tommy's left ankle was sprain and right knee was strain. You." Jessie covered her face and laughed quietly without a noise, pretending to cry.  
"Tommy, I'm.I'm sorry. I should not behave like that. No.I'm." Cedric was now crying like an infant. "That's it!" Jessie yelled out and all of them busted out into laughter, Ryan was confused but Ryan stood up to confirm him that he was Ok and told him, he had just got scratches at the back and a bandage obviously seen on his head. Tommy was shaking his pelvis on the movable chair, imitating his usual Elvis. "Oh.Jessie, you trick me. Ok, then I'll treat you." Jessie was run out of the room laughing and Cedric followed her with his fist up in the air. Not even a minute they left, a monster like witch voice shouted out, "BE QUIET. THIS IS HOSPITAL. NOT A PLAYGROUND." Jessie and Cedric both came in the room with a grin and they laugh.  
  
Cedric's and Jessie's birthday  
  
Andrea was lying on her bed, thinking of Ryan without giving room to Cedric and Tommy. "Ryan and Beryl are not couples. So it means I still have chance. Do I? Ryan! Ryan!" murmured Andrea. Now she cut her mind on Ryan and concentrated on Jessie and Cedric about what she had to give them as their birthday present two months later. "An acceptance to Cedric." Andrea said sarcastically. "And a Ryan-in-a-parcel to Jessie!" laughed Andrea. "Who know I'm so confused?"  
Two months had passed away and they were all going in their usual routine. Cedric and Tommy were not asking Andrea about what they wanted from her and they both behaved as before. Andrea became quieter and before. Jessie was not busying with nearly boys in the whole school as she defeated Kyle by Kyle's notorious at the gym. She flirted not even with other guy but also to her friends. So that she became the real character of Tommy to make fun of. Ryan was working so hard on both his study and works at Beryl's mini's market. He was preparing a surprised present for Jessie and Cedric. They both felt excited what Ryan would give them.  
6th September had arrived and it was on Saturday. Tommy's parent, uncle Stanley and auntie Irene, allowed them to have a party on their garden as birthday present to both of them. Uncle Ashburn provided all the food and drink for the party and Jessie's parents decorated the garden including dance floor near the pool. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson took both of them to boutique to buy what they wanted to wear at the party. Mr. and Mrs. Carter bought a latest tennis racket for Cedric and silk made scream team leader suit for Jessie. Cedric and Jessie were really pleased about it.  
They invited nearly the whole school. Tommy's garden was full of people and now entertaining them by parents of theirs. They were in the Tommy's bedroom. Tommy was with black suit watching Cedric in tie and pant. Cedric looked great in his dark brown suit. Andrea was with pink dress with a ruby locket on her white chest. She tied her hair nearly with pink ribbons at back, also accentuating her earlobes with long ruby earrings. She didn't speak a word but looked graceful. The designer curled Jessie hair in long wavy way and she was wearing a crown on her head. She was wearing lilac dress with diamond locket on her chest. She was totally looked like a queen. "Where is Ryan? Hasn't he arrived?" asked Cedric.  
"He hasn't arrived yet. But see," Tommy pulled the curtain; they saw a lot of people already arrived and talking in the garden. "Wow." said Jessie in excitement. "Jessie, there are a lot of boys for you," said Tommy. Jessie threw him a disgusted looked but she still look great. "Hey Tommy, what you give as my birthday present?" asked Jessie. Cedric was looking at him expectedly also.  
"Well, why don't you open it," said Tommy. Jessie tore out the packing paper and saw a book with a title 'how to control boys around you.' All of them laughed. "I know you won't need it but to make you more theoretical," grinned Tommy.  
Cedric tore out his packing paper and saw Swiss make knife. "Yes, thanks Tommy, this is the very thing I would like to get. Hee.hee." grinned Cedric. Cedric and Tommy was frightened by Jessie scream in ecstasy. "Why are you yelling like that? You scared us," Cedric said.  
"See, guys what Andrea's gave me," Jessie showed out a pink swatch watch.  
"How about me?" said Cedric, tearing out his package. "Yes, you see. Sunglass." Cedric put it on and said. "See, it fits me." Cedric grinned with Tommy.  
"Andrea you must have spent a lot of money?" said Jessie sympathetically.  
"It's Ok. It is early in the month. I can survive." They all laughed.  
The door cracked opened and saw Ryan. Ryan combed his hair at back, showing of his beautiful eyes. He was wearing white suit and a black tie and black shoes. He looked like a prince, carrying two packages. A long paused had taken place as they all were gazing at Ryan. "Hey, you are over. Ryan, this is not your birthday. Cedric's clothes dissipated when compared to yours," said Tommy joyfully and all laughed. Ryan handed his present Jessie and Cedric. "Cedric opened your packages only at your house," warned Ryan. Jessie was really pleased with her big parcel that Ryan had given her. She felt excited.  
"What it is? Can I opened it now," said Jessie. Ryan nodded. She opened it but another box had appeared writing 'you're a fool' on the box. They all laughed. Then she opened this box again and saw 'we're inside. Quick! turquoise.' Jessie groaned out loud and they all laughed. Finally she came to an end, she screamed loudly again in ecstasy and pulled out from the parcel. "You see, a set of nail-polished. So many colors." Jessie hugged Ryan tightly. "Where did you get it? I want it for a long time but I've not found it."  
"I'm just ordered it from this company. Cedric opened yours at your bedroom," said Ryan turned his face from Jessie to Cedric where Cedric tried to open his silently.  
"Hey it's time to get down," said Tommy, "I'm starving" They all go down where they met Annika at the stair with Kyle. They both wished them and Annika came towards then closely and whispered, "I don't know why Aaron was running away from me. It's strange. He never scares me. Is my make-up going wild?" laughed all of them but aghast.  
They enjoyed the party joyfully. Andrea was chasing Ryan where Ryan was running away from Andrea. Tommy was following the track of Andrea. The party was finished where all of them went back their home.  
  
Choices  
  
8th September was on Monday and a sunny day. All the birds were singing joyfully around Annika when she walked to school, taking her usual route. She saw someone coming towards her. She was surprised to see someone on her usual route as no one took this route to school. She grabbed her umbrella tightly to make herself ready for fight or maybe flight. She looked at the ground without paying attention to that whoever she seen. But that stranger was blocking Annika way. Adrenalin flowed through Annika's body that made her stomach churned faster. Annika took out her umbrella and beat at him and she was astounded by the stranger who she beat. He was defending himself with his hands and she saw his face between his hands. He was unmistakably Ryan.  
"Oh.sorry. Ryan, you scared me," said Annika apologetically.  
"Well. it's Ok, it feels nice." Ryan grinned at Annika feinting his hand. Annika laughed, as Ryan had never made joke before.  
"It's strange. Why don't you go to Ritz and find other?"  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
"What? Am I heard it wrong. Overall I haven't apologized you yet."  
"It's Ok, I don't need your apology. I've got more important thing to talk to you." Annika looked at him delightfully, expecting him to start.  
"Well, first I want to talk to you about Aaron. He is running away from you because I've warned him, not to come close to you. If he comes near you again, I said Cedric and I would kill him. You know, he is a total coward. He is afraid of boys."  
"Oh.I see. That's why?"  
"Why don't you ask me why I'm doing like that?" Annika looked at Ryan expectedly, putting her umbrella back into her bag. "Because.Ok.listen carefully. I love you," said Ryan clearly and took and a huge bottle from his bag, leaving Annika aghast in the middle of the road. "This is for you. I took a bag of sugar every time I went to Ritz starting from the day I began to love you. You see it's full now. So you can count with this bag and you'll know how long have I been loving you?" said Ryan romantically.  
"I'm." stuttered Annika. She took her time and thought. "Hey Ryan are you tricking me or am I dreaming?" Annika slapped herself hardly. "Ouch. It's real."  
"Yes, it's real. ANNIKA, I LOVE YOU!" yelled Ryan. Annika cried happily and hugged Ryan.  
"Yes, Ryan. I understand. Yes." Annika hugged tightly. They went to school hands in hands but nobody saw them, as they were late.  
  
"Who's late, Miss Orrick?"  
"Ur.Ryan Wilson. I think he is in toilet," said Jessie without thinking.  
"Sorry, Professor Daphne. I'm late," rushed Ryan.  
"So you are in the toilet."  
"No, my bicycle chain dropped," answered Ryan. Jessie felt hot. Jessie knew she had poured the oil over troubled water.  
"Um.um. Sit down." Said Professor Daphne quietly without giving any troubles to both of them.  
  
"Ryan." yelled Kyle from behind.  
"Yes," answered Ryan.  
"Well, I give up. Sorry for the past that I was chasing after you. Now I think you must congratulate me," said Kyle.  
"Why? Oh. I know you've got a boyfriend?" asked Ryan and everyone laughed. Jessie looked at Kyle doubtfully. But Kyle nodded. Everyone congratulated her.  
"Yes, I have now. I have preceded Jessie. Jessie, don't be jealous or may I use a mild word? Don't envy. Try hard. Ryan, guess whom? It's Aaron Brown."  
"So, it's safe. Can you come to Ritz after school? I've news to tell you guys," said Ryan. All of them surprised.  
  
"Annika you're late!" said Ryan hugging her when she arrived. All of them surprised. " Yes, this is my news. She and I are couples now. Sorry Cedric, let me look after your sister," grinned Ryan.  
"Ryan. You're being selfish. You get such a nice girl and you tell us only now. So, today you must treat us," said Cedric without anger. Jessie was totally surprised.  
"Yes, you should treat us. Overall you should give up the money of sugar you've taken from Ritz every time you come. Hey, Ryan what's that sugar for?" asked Tommy curiously. Annika took out the sugar bottle that Ryan gave her and explained that to them.  
"Cedric, you know I love sweet right. Hee.hee." grinned Annika hugging Ryan arm. Kyle was saying how romantic it was with Aaron and Tommy.  
"Andrea, why are you so quiet," asked Kyle.  
"You shut up, I'm quiet because I like quiet. So what?" answered Andrea but inside her was burning.  
"Andrea." called Jessie. Andrea was gazing the sugar bottle that Ryan had given to Annika.  
"Congratulations.yes.congratulation. Ryan and Annika," said Andrea with trembling voice and turned to Tommy, " could you please take me home. I'm not feeling well."  
"Yes, I would very much glad to accompanied you. At you ladyship, Andrea," answered Tommy politely as much from joy as from excitement. Cedric changed his face but Andrea didn't care him.  
  
"Tommy, do you know I'm not feeling well not physically? It's mentally. Could you help me? I couldn't give up Ryan!" said Andrea.  
"So your choice is not me?" asked Tommy directly.  
"You know that Tommy. We can't be. You're my best friend."  
"So did Ryan," yelled Tommy defiantly.  
"It's not the same. Ryan is my type and you are not my type."  
"Yea, tomorrow, I'll dress like him, talk like him, working hard as him."  
"Tommy is not the same. I like the way you're now. Ok."  
"So you give up Ryan?"  
"No. I don't know what to do? So I'm asking you."  
"Yes, I have an idea," said Tommy tersely.  
"What?"  
"If only you leave here. I mean go to Singapore with your parents if you want me to forget you and you to forget Ryan. This is the best therapy."  
"But I ."  
"No, but. I know your parents are leaving tomorrow. Go with them. I'll do leaving stuff for you from school."  
"Ok, I'll go"  
"Andrea." called Tommy. "Before you go. Can you hug me as a farewell present?" asked Tommy with a face that he had never put on before. Andrea was sobbing. But she run towards Tommy and hug him so tight that they didn't even notice that the rain was falling.  
  
Jessie's boyfriend  
Five days was passed after Andrea left.  
"Where is Andrea? We haven't met her for a long time. I can't help myself to see her. Tommy you said she is sick. By now she would have got well. Let's go to her house after the school," said Cedric. They were sitting at the school canteen.  
"Guys, I think it's time to tell you about Andrea," said Tommy in a lower tone and told them what had happened. But he didn't tell them that Andrea hugged him. "What? Andrea has left, not even a goodbye to me? I don't believe it. You're joking right?" asked Jessie. All of them were surprised. Tommy explained this again to them. Cedric was finding nowhere to stand. He was totally confused by Andrea.  
"Why did she left? Nothing could stop her doing what she likes. But why? I've been controlling myself for her since I left the hospital."  
"Cedric don't be so depressed," consoled Annika.  
"Let it be. We should not have consolation. We should be happy isn't it? We should have to accept the decision what our friend has made," said Tommy. "So let's go to Ritz after school to celebrate the best decision that Andrea has made," yelled Tommy. Everyone in the canteen looked at him. So looked back them with a grin that everyone laughed loudly.  
"No, I can't go," answered Jessie shyly.  
"Why?" asked Tommy disappointedly.  
"I can't go because I can't go."  
"Let her be. She has already got appointed after the school," said Ryan coolly.  
"How did you know it?" asked Jessie.  
"Are you sure you want me to tell?" Ryan asked back.  
"Well, you can. It's very tiresome to keep secret. I can't help it."  
"He told me. He came to me and asked me what you like. Lily, isn't it? The flower you like best!" grinned Ryan.  
"Who is he?" asked Tommy.  
"He is. Gregory Love." They all laughed. Jessie was blushing. "By the way, Cedric do you love what I've give to you as your present."  
"I love it but not very much. But I think I'll love very much now. Because now I know how much it is useful now."  
"What did he give you?" asked Annika whispering.  
"Profile about Andrea, although we know her since childhood, and her address at Singapore from his parent. And a lovely album of Andrea he had with him since her childhood day accompanied with a Canon Camera." Cedric whispered back.  
"What you're talking about? Don't be secretive," yelled Tommy.  
"So where is your appointment place" asked Cedric curiously.  
"Why should I have to tell you," answered Jessie brushing her hair.  
"Oh! Cedric, only we two left. So let's go out together. You be my love and I'll be your love," said Tommy joyfully.  
"Gee, I'm not a gay. I'm not interested in man. Ok. Find another partner!" answered Cedric. They all laughed joyfully.  
  
The End  
  
Well, everyone! I have finished this one with all my effort. As all of you all know about me that I'm extremely poor at grammar, this is very hard for me. I'm very happy with my finished job. It's terrible too, I mean my English. I thank everyone who bothers to finish reading this one. I think this story is better than the first one that I wrote. It's just a self- compliment. 


End file.
